character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules and Guidelines
'How this wiki works' IMPORTANT: This wiki is not meant to in any way rip off VS Battles. VS Battles is a fantastic wiki. It indexes stats and skills of fictional characters. See VS Battles Wiki for more info about the subject. The point though, is that not everyone agrees with VS Battles. The community may refuse their Upgrade, Downgrade or Addition/Removal attempt(s). But what if those people really want to spread their opinion? They can. Here. Here, everyone can create profiles how they see them fit. Fanon profiles and profiles that don't (yet) exist on VS Battles - or never will - are also welcome here, but you must come here for characters you can't make before starting. As well as read the rules, obviously. Each character has two pages: " (Canon)" and " (Fanon)". Canon's for the real version of the character, fanon's for your fanfictional versions. In addition to that, there can also be pages for semi-canon characters (= characters in fanmade products ROM hacks, YouTube series based on existing products], but they must be marked with this template. Joke profiles are expected to have this template. The actual pages are in fact disambiguation pages. To make your version of the page, create a page like this: " (Canon)/" or " (Fanon)/" and BAM! Congrats, you did it. IMPORTANT: You are obliged to add your profiles to the disambiguation pages. You MUST. 'Rules' 1: No flaming, trolling, cybermobbing or digital bullying. Based on the severity of the violation, a warning or immediate week-long block can be issued. 1.1: Derogatory terms like fanboy and wanker are generally frowned upon here--''avoid using them.'' It is understandable if an accident happened, so no major punishment will be dealt out right away. Continuous violations will result in a warning, then a ban of ranging magnitude. 1.2: Racial slurs and discrimination will not be tolerated. Your first offence will result in an immediate month-long block. Second offence will be five months. Third, a full year. Fourth, well, it's four strikes and you're out, right? Examples of intolerable behavior: use of racial slurs (examples are disallowed by FANDOM's Policies). Also, sexism ("she's stupid because she's a woman!"), racism ("he's black, so he doesn't deserve common courtesy"), other discrimination ("oh look, he's from Turkey, he doesn't deserve rights" or "Stupid Hindus with their stupid Brahman and such, ugh"), etc. These examples are fairly dumbed down--a lot of these problems are harder to spot than this. 2: Do NOT edit other people's pages. On this wiki, you have the right to make your own page--''so do NOT ruin another's hard work.'' You can collab on a profile, in which case those who collaborated are welcome to edit it. You can also fix minor mistakes, or add categories, but get permission first if you wish to change something. Because edits can be reverted, the punishment isn't very severe for this one--you'll have two or three warnings (depending on reaction upon being confronted and severity of the violation) before receiving punishment. 3: Sexual harassment and sexual themes are not allowed here. Pornography will be deleted upon discovery, and a warning will be issued. After that, no warnings, and a two week-long block will be issued. Further violations will result in a permanent ban. 4: Do NOT blackmail. You know what you're doing--''no warning will be issued. You will immediately be blocked for four days.'' The severity will climb as necessary. 5: Do NOT shit-post on forum threads. Don't shit-post on other people's pages either. A small "Cease & Desist" will be delivered on your doorstep upon violation. Another warning will be issued before action will be taken--three day-long block. 6: Have some class. Have at least a little grammar and sentence structuring skills. This isn't just a rule, but a warning--you can be ignored, or even manipulated if you're not skilled with English. If you have no ability in developing proper sentences, then you're setting yourself up to: *'Never be understood' *'And likely be ignored' At least try to pass your English class. 7: Ohhhhh man... Sockpuppets. If used for fun--you will experience no punishment, and it is perfectly acceptable. If used to avoid a ban, you'll receive a permanent block on your sockpuppet, and your original account will suffer as well. If your main account was permanently blocked, your IP address will be blocked altogether. If you were banned for a finite amount of time, we'll double your block time. For example, if you used the sockpuppet to come back and repeat doing what you did, and your main account was banned for a month, then your sockpuppet will be permanently blocked and your main account's block will be raised to two months. If you came back to do something truly awful, such as discrimination, then we'll use exponentiation to determine your new block time. 8: Cursing/Cussing''' IS '''allowed. However, utilize it with some control. Don't go full-caps rage mode with two cuss words every sentence. Example: YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN GO DRINK SOME FUCKING BLEACH, YOU BASTARD! That will get an immediate warning ensuing the violation. Continuation of such behavior will result in punishment. Speaking of which... 9: Threats towards someone's life like "Drink Bleach" or "Hang yourself" ''aren't funny.'' No warning. You don't know what people have gone through--that can legitimately kill someone without you knowing; it's not some joke. Don't do it. If you do, you will immediately be blocked for two weeks. Second violation will be two months. Third, you're outta here for six months. Fourth, and you're outta here, period. 10: No Religious profiles. '''Religious profiles create enough controversy and hostility between people. 11: '''Always give credit to VS Battles if you copy their powers and abilities/mainentance pages. "How do I give credit to VS Battles" ''you might ask? Copy this: . Then paste it onto the Abilities/Information pages on top of the pages in '''Source Mode then click publish. 12: That being said, this wiki is meant for profiles that differ from those from VS Battles or other VS wikis, don't exist there or are fanon. So don't make perfect replicas of the profiles from other VS wikis. There's no point in doing so. Plus, we've already been accused of having copied VS Battles and received a threat of our wiki being potentially shut down if we continue doing so - so don't worsen the situation. We're trying to keep our affiliation with VS Battles a friendly one. Simply don't make 100% identical carbon copies of their profiles. Just don't. SIMPLY DON'T. They will likely be deleted upon sight. 13: A rule for Fanon profiles. 1-A '''and High 1-A''' are extremely boring and, in a way, uncreative tiers. Don't rate your fanon profiles as such if the character was never at that level. For the characters that are realistically at that level, you can put them there. But for someone who isn't infinite dimensional at all, don't rate them as such. Obviously, you may also never rate any fanon version of a canon character at 0''', unless they were 0 in their work of fiction. Fanon profiles can be used in VS Threads against Canon, Semi-Canon and Fanon profiles. 14: Another rule for Fanon profiles. Make their hax make sense. For example: a 3-A should not ever have Omnikinesis, Ultipotence, Type 0 Immortality, Unrestricted Murdering, True-Godly Regen, etc... Only 1-C and higher should (and only Tier 0s should have T0 Immortality unless the god of the verse is 1-A, then they can have it as well). Don't go way overboard with the hax to make them an unbeatable Mary Sue. Have some control, but still have fun with it. 15: On the topic of '''plagiarism. If you steal large walls of text, or anything of the sort from someone without permission, credit and the like, you will first be warned. Stealing someone's work is not to be tolerated, especially without any credit towards them. Second violation will be a ban of two weeks. Third violation will be a ban of a month. Since plagiarism is such an issue, the fourth violation will be a permanent ban. 16: A rule for Semi-Canon profiles. No fanon-to-canon scaling, at all. What this means is you can't scale SMBHotS Mario to canon Mario. Even if they're in the same timeline or went through the same games, it doesn't mean the author interprets the powers the same way you do. If they're that strong, they'll show it. So, no matter what, absolutely '''''NO fanon-to-canon scaling. 17: A rule towards trolls. We can't be lenient towards everyone; within the first week of being here, you're considered a "new user." New users will be at a higher risk than older users; if you seem to be nothing but a troll, you will be given one warning, and that's all, before you are permanently blocked. Behave yourselves for the first week, prove you're not a troll, and you'll abide by the previous warning system established above. Category:IMPORTANT